


Prince of Death

by Banksie94



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Harem, BAMF Daphne Greengrass, BAMF Harry Potter, BAMF Hermione Granger, BAMF Lily Evans Potter, Bad Albus Dumbledore, Bamf padma, Bamf parvati, Confident Harry Potter, Confident Hermione Granger, Evil Albus Dumbledore, F/F, F/M, Fifth house, Harems, Manipulation, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smart Harry Potter, Top Harry Potter, coven - Freeform, oc house - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28804467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banksie94/pseuds/Banksie94
Summary: what would Harry's life be like if instead of being an orphan?he was instead raised by people that loved him nurtured him and was blessed by those who bridge the world around him
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Padma Patil/Harry Potter, Parvati Patil/Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 24
Kudos: 99





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone
> 
> If you would like to contact me in regards to doing a commission then email me: banksie1994@gmail.com
> 
> I started a Patreon to pay for a proofreader, feel free to support if you want: https://www.patreon.com/banksie
> 
> feel free to comment and give advice or if you have any requests I'm always happy to hear them
> 
> I hope you enjoy

Prince of Death 

The 31st of July 1980 

In the middle of the night, a woman cries as she gives birth to a baby boy, her first child though she hopes for more. 

One moment the screaming stops and in the next a babies cry is heard within the house, this baby boy who has only been in this world for mere seconds already has a destiny many can only dream of. 

At this moment though the boy was safely placed in the arms of his mother who staring at her firstborn smiling with a twinkle in her emerald eyes. 

"I'm going to name you Hadrian James Potter. Now rest my little one, the world is big and dangerous, but I'm here to help you". 

Next Day 

Lily with her little Hadrian came down the stairs in the little cottage in Godric's Hollow, Lily still couldn't figure out how this place was safe compared to Potter Manor, but by this point, her husband was nothing but Dumbledore's lackey, so she gave up and decided to work out her own ways to protect little Hadrian. 

On this day, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter were out celebrating the birth of Hadrian or Harry as they started to call him. 

While she wanted to celebrate, she knew first that she had to protect Hadrian against those who will mean him harm. The problem was only one person on this earth she could trust, a potion master and a master spy Severus Snape or Sev to me. 

It has been years since our fight that nearly ended our friendship but knowing my son will need guidance and support I decided to mend the fence, but as we didn't trust those around us, our friendship turned into a secret but in the end that's how Sev was standing in my living room watching me carry my baby boy. 

"Thank you for coming Sev, I know this is weird if not outright dangerous but your the only one I can trust with this". 

It was rare to see Sev smile, but I could tell when he was hiding one after years of being his friend. 

"I wouldn't be anywhere else Lily, I brought the potions that you requested and will help you as much as I can Lily". 

I hated that we had to keep our friendship a secret, but a necessary evil as both Voldemort and Dumbledore would make Sev and I do things we didn't want too if it came to light, I didn't help that Dumbledore created a prophecy basically labelling my son as a target for Voldemort and made Sev deliver it to him on a silver platter. 

We walked down into the basement where I set up the ritual circle, and pretty much had everything ready to go. 

I placed Hadrian into the centre of the circle while Sev changed into a ritual robe before handing me mine. 

We sat in the circle with little Hadrian still asleep luckily and begun to chant in Latin. 

“In quacumque die invocavero hoc mundo spirituum benedicere filium meum est cum amore illorum et tutela. 

quod placet obsecro mi eget benedixeris et qui voluerint vivere mundo nocuisse. 

I, J lilium Potter nec oportet quod Evans offer pro tutela filii mei 

EGO, o T oportet quod Remus offer pro tutela secaboque 

audite quaeso, quid nobis et offerre potes, 

audite quaeso, quid nobis et offerre potes,” 

{translation} 

"I call upon the spirits of this world to bless my son with their protection and love. 

Please I beg that you bless my son all that he needs to survive the world and from the people that wish him harm. 

I, lily J Potter nee Evans offer what I must for the protection of my son 

I, Severus T Snape offer what I must for the protection of my godson 

please hear us and offer what you can 

please hear us and offer what you can" 

Within seconds of the words being said, I could feel something in the air, something old but powerful, something that should be fear but praised, I looked to Sev and saw he was feeling it too. 

It felt like old Magic, ancient but strong, that was when I realized that we weren't alone in the room and by the look on Sev's face, he could feel it too. 

That's when three spirits appeared within the circle, one to the left of me and two to the right. 

A spirit wearing a dark blue dress with silvery hair spoke to us "so you seek to protect the boy, why does he need such protection, we sense a power within him greater than those in this room so say why we are needed, mortal". 

Her voice dripped with venom as she spoke, I could tell that the spirit didn't like being summoned by lonely humans. 

A different spirit spoke up, "while I cannot agree with the tact that the Spirit of Death used, I would agree that this boy will already be a great wizard so why ask for help." 

This wasn't going the way I hoped, but in for a penny in for a pound "I worry about what will happen once I'm no longer on this earth, while I cannot guarantee anything will happen, I have a feeling that my husband and I won't be around to raise him and I just want to make sure I did everything I can to help him". 

I could tell the one now know to me as Death was about to speak up but was stopped when the unnamed one spoke first "Death shut it and come with Magic and me to discuss something". 

I could see Death didn't like that and one now known as Magic giggle a little before disappearing, I looked at Sev, he seemed whiter than usual at this moment, "did we just argue with Death itself", I could only nod. 

Within one steady breath, they were back in the circle. 

The one that called them away spoke up first, "allow me to introduce us, to my left in the dark robes is Lady Death, to my right in the lavender robes is Lady Magic and I'm Lady Destiny, these are our preferred names but have been known by many, and on this day you summoned us to protect your son, we only have one question, how did you know of my plan" she had a dark aura around her. 

My eyes went wide, I somehow worked out her plan, which I think pissed her off. 

"my lady I knew not of your plan for the future, I merely had a feeling that something will happen since Dumbledore created a prophecy that has made my son a target". 

The room darkened almost completely as Lady Destiny own face darkened more, even Death and Magic backed away from her out of safety. 

"who dares to assume they can even SEE AN OUNCE OF MY PLANS, WHO THINKS THEMSELVES ABOVE DESTINY'S WISDOM AND POWER, WHO SEES THEMSELF AS MY EQUAL?". 

If it didn't break the ritual, I would have run, and I think Sev was planning the same. 

Sev spoke up "My lady the name of the one who presumes such as Albus Dumbledore, I can assure you that no one in this room would believe themselves above any of you and is merely wishing for help against the one that would think such a thing". 

This seemed to calm her down a little, but I could feel her dark aura in the air. 

"very well then we shall bless your son but know now that his life will never be normal but extraordinary, he will have many trials but will find love where most will only find enemies, he will have seven equals in this realm each being a love that will only make him stronger. He will be known thought-out the world within his lifetime, becoming a force of change". 

I smiled, knowing that my son will get the help I know he will need. 

Death was the first to step forward "I bless the boy with the instruments and power only given to the Prince of Death for which he is given the title and rights in entails along with the deathly hallows for him to command once he reaches 13 years of age, so mote it shall be". 

Stepping back Lady Magic was next "I bless the boy with natures magic giving him the ability to absorb magic from the world itself and the talents required for it, and I give him the power of Occlumency and Legilimency so no one will know his mind and no one can hide theirs, so mote it shall be". 

Lady Destiny was the last to speak up "I bless the boy with charisma, intelligence and a photographic memory and a soulmate that will help protect and love the boy with her heart and soul, she will be his only equal in this realm and will be one of seven he will be connected with gifts that will only make them stronger and more dangerous for their enemies". 

I was overjoyed at the gifts they gave to my son. 

"thank you so much". 

Before I can say anymore, I was stopped by destiny "quiet, because of these gifts Hadrian is no longer considered human, if anything he will have the mind of an Elf with a incubi's drive, the body of a mix of a werewolf's strength and a vampires flexibility with the wings of a Fae with its magical compatibilities. This boy will be the beginning of a new species that will bring in a new era of purebloods". 

I defiantly had mixed feelings now, but I hoped that Hadrian would forgive me for this, but I have to protect him. 

"thank you so much, I know this will be a burden for him, but I will make sure he knows this". 

They nodded, and with that, the spell was done, and the spirits disappeared, it was only then we realized they didn't take anything from us in exchange which only served to worry us, but for now, we got changed and took Hadrian up into the living room as he woke up and was hungry. 

I bottle fed Hadrian while talking to Sev "if possible can you come over next week, I want to write Hadrian a letter in case something happens to me, I want you to safeguard it until a time he requires it and please Sev, I know you don't like James, but I want you to take care of Harry if need be". 

I could tell Sev didn't really want to think about what could happen to me but nodded any way before leaving the house to get back to work. 

I didn't like that he was a death eater, but I found solace that he would be safe no matter what side won the stupid war. 

~Halloween, the 31st of October 1981~ 

"take Harry into his room now, I will do my best to hold him off". 

My husband pushed me up the stairs before he got into a battle stance ready to attack the man we all knew was coming …... Voldemort. 

As I ran into the room, I heard spell casting happening before a large thud. My husband was dead the portkey isn't working, I knew my time was coming I just hope Hadrian would survive. 

The nursery door blasted opened revealing the dark lord himself, "please don't kill Hadrian, kill me instead please" alas my pleas did not sway. 

"out of the way women and you shall live" I refused to even budge "move women, I made a promise not to harm you but know that will not save you if you refuse to move" Sev always trying to save me from myself. 

"I still refuse Voldemort, I love my son more than life itself so take me and let him live" I could see he wasn't used to someone being defiant against his will, but I would not budge for no one. 

"fine you stubborn women... Stupefy" my world went blank as I collapsed on the floor. 

"one of the things I like being the Spirit of Death is that I get to see the last moment of someone's life but it wasn't the last moment for Lily no it was the last moment for Tom Riddle as no one harms the Prince of Death at least not without pissing me off. 

I looked to poor Lily lying there on the floor, I admit the women could have done more, but she did leave her wand on the table downstairs in the rush of things happening. 

I watched as Tom pointed his wand at is mark and summoned one of his servants, who quickly apparated in "take her to Snape and tell him to keep her out of trouble" with a quick nod the man took Lily away. 

He then pointed his wand at the boy "now what to do with you, I could just kill you, but I don't think that would do me any go" a flash of green light hit the man in the back killing him instantly. 

"no that won't do Tom, you had to kill the boy or at least his parents, but I have only seen one died body" Albus Dumbledore, a man that pissed Destiny way too much to be safe. 

Toms spirit rose out of his body and joined me in the astral plane "what happened to me" seeing Death next to him made him go pale "I've died haven't I" I smiled at him "no your Horcrux plan worked, but you do get to see how the old man sets up the 'Saviour of the Light' into a torturous home that will beat him within every inch of his life". 

This made him angry, but as he turned, he saw Dumbledore pickup his wanted and cast Avada Kedavra near the boy before using the cutting curse to create the scar he needed to create the legend he wanted. 

"now to turn to my missing body problem," Albus said as he turned to Voldemort's now lifeless body. 

"if that man turns my body into a women's I will kill that old goat" before he could even finish his sentence Albus had transfigured his body into Lily's muggle clothing and all with Voldemort's wand resting next to his discarded robes. 

That's when Sirius and a half-giant named Hagrid burst into the room with Sirius already crying like no tomorrow. 

"is it true Albus, are they dead" Albus summoned his best sad grandfather to look "sadly it is my friend's but even in sad times there is good news Harry survived by some miracle". 

Sirius ran to the crib and took hold of baby Harry holding him close "don't worry Harry I will raise you just like they would have wanted, I will take care and protect you I promise". 

A little scowl could be seen before disappearing quickly, "they have been betrayed by Peter, justice needs to be served Sirius, go confront the man and arrest him" Dumbledore stretched his arms out in preparation for holding baby Harry. Still, instead, Sirius looked down at the baby boy in his hands, he was the last of what remained of his friends, his anger against Peter was equal to hell itself. Still, he couldn't bring himself to lose Harry, so he left with a quick apparition. 

I saw Tom smile at this "good luck moulding your Savour now Old Goat" I let Tom's spirit leave, I believe he has a countryside to annoy. 

Meanwhile, the great and powerful Dumbledore did his best not to let his anger show as he and Hagrid left the cottage. 

~Grimmauld Place~ 

I apparated in still holding Harry in my arms, I don't really know why I did it, but I had a feeling that Dumbledore wanted me to go after Peter, but when I saw the boy's smile I knew I couldn't leave him alone. 

I heard a creak in the house, I wasn't alone, I knew house-elves didn't weigh enough to make noise, I quickly turned a saw a ghost, Lily standing at my kitchen door. 

I could feel my blood drain from my face, this shouldn't be possible, I saw her died body, Voldemort killed her. 

"Hello Sirius, I was hoping that you wouldn't do something rash" that smile was definitely hers. 

"but but your dead I saw your body Voldemort killed you how are you here". 

She chuckled a little "I was stupefied, and Voldemort sent me to Snape who quickly de-stupefied me and like I said I was hoping you would come here instead of going after a certain rat". 

I had to laugh at that "trust me I really wanted to, even Albus wanted me to, but I just could bring myself to leave little Harry alone, after what happened today". 

I could see rage rising as lily's face reddened "that asshole". 

"what's wrong" she walked over to me, I can see the anger which only intensified when she saw her son's new scar. 

She pulled out a wand and cast a quick healing spell making the scar vanish, that's when she spoke with anger and venom within her voice "someone used a cutting on my son to mark him just like the prophecy said he would be, the old man knew that as Hadrian's godfather we also gave you parental rights of him if something happened to us and he knew that as he was the witness to our will ". 

"so you're saying that Dumbledore's was trying to make the prophecy happen and would have sent me to Azkaban since I would mould Harry into a strong-willed man". 

She nodded before speaking "pretty much and for the millionth time its Hadrian, not Harry". 

I handed her Harry thus proving she's not a ghost before running up to the ward book for the house, it took me all of 10 seconds for me to cross out his name to make sure he couldn't come in". 

As I got back to lily and Hadrian (still think Harry is better) "just made sure he wasn't on the ward ledger" lily went wide-eyed, which confused me. 

She spoke up after a couple of seconds "isn't the lord the only one that can touch that" my face went pale I just nearly killed myself, and by sheer luck, I didn't "iiiiiiiii" I collapsed on a chair. 

Lily started to laugh a little, "only you Sirius would find out your lordships accidentally and dangerously". 

I admit that about right and laughed a little until I left the wards to bounce someone off them. 

"Lily I think someone just tried to enter this house and ended up getting flung to the Scottish highlands". 

This made both Lily and I laugh our asses off knowing it must have been Dumbledore. 

After the laugher died down, "what's the plan Lily, what are we going to do." 

Her smile left, and a solemn expression took over her face. 

"We take Hadrian to France if it's alright with you that we use the Black villa in southern France and we raise him for what is to come, we prepare him as best as we can and teach him all we can ". 

"sounds good Lily, I need to go to Gringotts quickly to get the black lord ring so we have the resources we need as I presume Dumbledore will do everything he can to stop you from accessing the potter vaults". 

"True, but there are things I will need from there so we should leave for the Gringotts early tomorrow.". 

With a nod, the day ended, and a rough plan was created. 

~12 years later, Southern France~ 

The finally arrived that I wish wouldn't, Hadrian's Hogwarts letter arrived, Sirius and I were both scared and nervous about what that old man has planned but with how eager Hadrian was about getting taught and how easy it was pretty much made him the perfect student. 

Snape loved teaching him to the point he hoped that he was a Slytherin, so he didn't have to be cold and mean to him, but with Sirius taking the father, mantle put a little prankster spirit into Hadrian which sometimes caused him to be very annoying. 

Speaking of Sirius, over the years we got closer and closer until one day when we were on a family trip to America when he went down on one knee and proposed to me, I almost fainted but eventually said yes after Hadrian talked me into it. 

We have been married now for 6 years with Hadrian as the ring barrier, Snape as best man (which surprised the hell out of me) and Ameilia Bones as my maid of honour. 

Life has been weird but good as Lady Black but I still worried about my little boy, it didn't escape us that Dumbledore released a whole series of books about the supposed adventures of my son which made everyone laugh their asses off when we first read them. 

Today was the day that I dropped my little Hadrian off at the train to Hogwarts, I taught him all I could, made sure he knew to check all of his food and drink and always wear his heir rings that have the family magic protecting him and just to be extra safe we gave him a portkey that would take him straight home. 

"make sure you stay safe and remember I told you ok". 

He just smiled and gave me a hug "don't worry mum I will be fine just make sure I don't come home to a new sibling ok" blushed deep red, it became a joke between Sirius and him I will be getting pregnant. 

"now see here you cheeky boy, if you keep that up I must just have to keep you at home" he just laughed as Sirius came in for a hug too. 

"make sure to give them hell and remember not to get caught too" I gave him a punch in the arm "don't encourage him, dear". 

With that Hadrian gave me one last hug before boarding the train, like most mothers I was crying at the sight of my little boy going off to school, god I hope he will be alright. 

~on the Hogwarts Train~ 

It felt good to get out of my mother's hugs, I love her to bits, but her hugs could hurt, though, to be honest, I already miss them. 

This was one of the first times I ever been on my own, I usually had Dad or Mum with me, but at this moment I was on my own and ready to take on the world or hide from it I don't know. 

As the train left the station, I buried my head into a book about advance potion theory, when I heard a knock at my door.


	2. Friends and Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry meets his women and the people that will most likely piss him off way too much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone
> 
> If you would like to contact me in regards to doing a commission then email me: banksie1994@gmail.com
> 
> I started a Patreon to pay for a proofreader, feel free to support if you want: https://www.patreon.com/banksie
> 
> feel free to comment and give advice or if you have any requests I'm always happy to hear them
> 
> I hope you enjoy

Uniting true love 

The knock was a little annoying, but I guess I should try to make friends or at least not be outright hostile. 

"Come in" the door slid open, revealing a red-headed boy in what looked like handy down robes. 

"Hey mate I was wondering if you have seen Harry Potter, his meant to be on the train, he and I are going to be best friend" mother and father warned me of people like this for one thing he didn't even introduce himself. 

"I'm sorry, but there is no Harry Potter within this room" the boy looked disappointed as he closed the door, the git didn't even say goodbye. 

I just shocked my head and went back to my book I wanted to finish it before arriving, but alas fate had a different plan as 40 minutes later another knock on the door brought me out of my reading. 

"come in" I tried not to sound annoyed. 

This time though it was three people a blonde who was obviously a Malfoy and I'm guessing the two boys beside him were of the Crabbe and Goyle variety. 

"greeting I'm Heir Malfoy, and this is Heir Crabbe and Heir Goyle, we are going around introducing ourselves to the first year's, may I ask who you are". 

Another thinly veiled attempted to either find 'Harry Potter' or figure out who is pureblood and who isn't. 

"you shall, I am Heir Black (dads idea to get in with the Purebloods easily and to hide my name until sorting), I'm pleased to meet you Heir Malfoy, I heard quite a bit about your family from my father". 

I Don't think the boy was expecting it, but he also knew to respect the Black family, with our knowledge of the darker aspects of magic, most people learnt to fear and respect us and let's just say the Black family library was a fun place to read. 

The blonde did his best to hide his shock, but his companions failed immensely. 

"it's a pleasure to Heir Black, I hope you only heard good things about my side of the family and that we at the very least be cordial with each other during our years in Hogwarts ". 

I smile at the boy "I too hope so Heir Malfoy but know this I do not subscribe to the pureblood doctrine and as such, I take offence to certain words that are used against muggle-born witches and wizards". 

I saw disgust flick across his face before disappearing as quickly as it appeared. 

He tried to save the conversation, but I could tell he wanted to leave to talk to his father like Sirius warned me he would. 

"Let us leave the conversation about doctrine, for now, Heir Black for another time as I'm sad to say I have to leave to introduce myself to other students, I bid your farewell". 

He gave a curt which I returned "farewell Heir Malfoy". 

Just like that, I was alone in the cabin again with my book, I thought had about casting a notice me not charm but before I could another knock happened. 

"Enter" my patience was wearing thin. 

In came a bushy-haired girl and a stuttering boy. 

"Sorry to disturb but Neville here has lost his toad, and we wonder if he was in here ". 

I looked to the boy who names I remember for my studies of the family trees of great Britain. 

"Sorry, Heir Longbottom but I haven't seen it, but I do suggest asking an upper-year or a prefect as accio would be able to summon he pretty quickly". 

The boy lite up with the idea said a quick thanks and ran to find an upper-year student. 

This left me with the girl. 

She spoke first "hello Hadrian, my name is Hermione, how are you doing today". 

That shocked me, how the hell does she know who I am. 

"How do you know my name girl and speak fast as I have little patience for games". 

I let my magic spark around my finger to intimidate her, but she seemed unfazed, just smiled at me. 

"I have dreams about you, Hadrian, as I'm sure you have had your share as well, the 7 people in a circle with a total of six women all of whom are faceless, but you were never faceless Hadrian we know what you look like, and we are drawn to you like moths to a flame, we all prepared in our own way for you, you're are the Prince of Death, and we are your followers and lovers ready to help and support you as much as we can". 

This was overwhelming finding out a dream was actually shared amongst others. Seeing this girl in front of me definingly made something within me stir something possessive wanting to take his girl as my own, I could see in her eyes that she would want it too. 

An almost feral growl came from my throat, I pounced on her holding her down on the cabin chair, I could smell her arousal as she kissed me, I was surprised for all of 2 seconds before I embraced her pulling her into my body. 

It felt so right to embrace this girl like I was complete because I claimed this girl. 

We broke the kiss, her eyes were heavy, and her breathing was deep, I could tell she wanted more, but we were interrupted. 

"ahem" we turned around and was startled by the sight of Death, I have seen her before in my dreams but to see her in person was a bit scary even if she had a smile on her face at the moment, her black dress and her twin Scythe that was on her back still gave her the I will kill you vibe. 

"nice to see my Prince has already found his mate and equal". 

Gob = smacked 

"my equal, but how is that possible, don't get me wrong I would love that but how" her smile was warm, and while Hermione held my hand, I could tell she was a bit scared of her as well. 

"just like I did to you, I did to her also, her core is as big as your, when you turn 13 she will also get her gifts and while she lacks your level of practical magic she has learnt just as much theoretical magic". 

I held Hermione's had as she spoke and for some reason, I felt happy for this, I was so used too talking with adults about magic that I forgot about how children my age wouldn't keep up. 

"What happens to us now Lady Death" I did my best to show her as much respect as I could since she could literally kill me in a heartbeat. 

"now you go gain allies and followers, grow in influence and power young Hadrian and remember to take the anti-pregnancy potion, Hermione, it's too early for children" with that she was gone leaving Hermione blushing, but neither of us were denying what our bodies wanted to do. 

I pulled her on top of me and placed my hands on the small of her back, I could feel the heat coming from her body, It was comforting, I could already tell I would like to do this way more often. 

Hermione leaned down caressing my cheeks before embracing me in a kiss again, I could feel the love and passion she felt for me as we kissed, it felt like it went on for hours, but as we broke the kiss we were both panting in want and desire, I wanted nothing more than to claim this women, mind body and soul. 

The animal/demon within me told me to wait, until the full moon to claim her so no one would ever be able to break in and take her away from me, I could tell Hermione felt the same she used her arms to pull me close to me to the point that our chests were pressed together. 

We ended up making out for about 3 minutes before collapsing into each other's arms, as we rested I did a quick notice me not and locking charm on the cabin, so we weren't disturbed as we cuddled and read our books only getting up to change into our school robes, admittedly I did look at her body, and while not developed yet, it gave hints to the curves that she will get while I was checking her out I did notice her checking out my body blushing as she did. 

~Hogsmeade Station~ 

Still red as tomatoes, Hermione and I left the train, it was amazing how the old fashioned the station looked when you compare it to the new stations being built. Still, I guess. It lines you up with how old fashion the wizarding world is. 

We followed the other first-years who were following a giant before directing us onto self rowing boats, in the boat was Hermione, Susan, her friend Hannah and I. 

I caught up with Susan as it had been a while since I saw her and her aunt while Hannah and Hermione talked about how the lake looked and bits and bobs about the wizarding world. 

It was nice background chat with Hogwarts came in view, it wasn't the first time I saw thanks to my mother's memories but seeing it with my own eyes made me sad that such a wonderful castle was being run by an idiot. 

We waited outside the double doors to the main hall, I could hear the murmurs of the other kids being scared about the sorting, I just smiled as I heard the ginger from before saying they had to fight a troll, I mean how stupid do you have to be to believe that nonsense. 

At the point most were scared, so I spoke up "there's nothing of the sort that will happen, my parents went to Hogwarts went, and their sorting was literally sitting on a stool while a talking hat decides your house, so everyone calms down you won't have to deal with a troll". 

This seemed to calm most down, but the red head's face became as red as his hair. 

"Whatever either way it's going to be scary." 

I was really starting to dislike this boy to the point that I could feel my core well up to attack, that was until Hermione took my arm calming me down. 

I let out a deep breath "there's no point at being scared, everyone in that room has been through the exact same thing as your about to go through and will accept whichever house you get sorted into so relax this will last no more than an hour after which a giant feast will be your dinner". 

I really hoped that the redhead would shut up before I hurt him. 

Lucky for him Heir Malfoy spoke up before he could, "I agree with Heir Black, my father told me that the sorting was a painless and quite boring part of Hogwarts that will pass without issues, so don't listen to Weasley here as he doesn't know what he's talking about". 

This finally shut up the boy now know to me as Weasley, I could already see myself calling him weasel, I nodded my thanks to him which he returned as professor Mcgonagall came back and escorted us into the great hall. 

It was a beautiful sight to be seen, the ceiling was enchanted to look like the night sky, and candles were floating above our heads. 

Like the castle itself, the interior left nothing to be desired. What brought down was the golden throne that Dumbledore erected for himself at the staff table's centre. Could that old goat be any more flamboyant? 

We stood in a two-lane line with Hermione beside me as the professor made her way up the front to the hat who started singing which lasted all of 3 minutes, but I basically tuned him out as only two other people really sang along and it was in a funeral match type of tone which I found quite entertaining. 

After the singing McGonagall started the list first was Hannah Abbott then little old me was called out. 

"Black, Hadrian" whispers erupted from all corners of the great hall but mainly at the Slytherin side of the hall which all but screamed at this announcement. 

I walked up to the hat with pride and pureblood grace, I knew the eyes of the school were on me but what really surprised me was the telltale tingle of someone trying to enter my mind, I gave them a quick whack sending their probe back into them. 

Not to mine or my parent's surprise (when I tell them) the headmasters did a little jump in his seat which he wasn't noticed by anyone but me and Snape who smile at seeing it. 

As I sat down I scanned the people around me, only Hermione and Snape didn't get caught in my sweep, most were hoping to have them in their house, and others were wondering who I was to be so important (coming mostly from muggle-born), but that really caught my attention was Professor Quirrell's which oddly had two voices within it, one that was definitely subservient and the other dark in nature, I will need to keep an eye on that one. 

As the hat was placed on my head I allowed it to enter my mind, "Hello young man, I do admit I didn't think I would be seeing an heir to the Black family so soon, what's this there is more then what you have said, I see the potter bloodline within you too, but there is something else something powerful, something that feels like Death herself has played a part in your formation". 

"you are not wrong sir, Death has named me her Prince, and the Ladies of Destiny and Magic have also blessed me with gifts, beyond that I cannot say". 

"that is fine boy, and Lady Magic has already told me about you, and where you should be placed, the Headmaster wanted Harry Potter, but I hope he is ready for Hadrian Black and his Coven of witches, I am ready to announce my decision, is there anything else you wish to discuss before I do." 

"What is your opinion of the Headmaster and what should I call you in case we sit and talk again". 

I could hear the hat chuckle over my questions. 

"my opinion of the Headmaster is a low as anything could ever hope to be, to answer your second question I have never been known by a name, so I find no offence if you don't address me with a name". 

"thank you, I have no other question". 

With that, the hat spoke out loud to the people in the hall. 

"It was difficult to place, but a decision has been made, Hadrian Black I place you in Death's Coven." 

No one knew how to react as no one since the founding of Hogwarts has ever been outside of the founding fours houses but as nothing was being said the tables moved to the sides as a fifth table was placed within the hall. 

My robes changed to reflect a dark purple colour as my covens banner unflurried next to the other Houses banners it was the deathly hallows symbol with a dark purple background with black runes on the sides, my coven was accepted by the Spirit of Hogwarts, and thus no one could stop me from sitting at the head of my coven's table. 

Once I sat down I did another scan of the people around me, Slytherin were bouncing between saying what the fuck and how in the hell, Hufflepuff just didn't know what to think, Ravenclaw seemed to think of research topics that only now found importance, Gryffindor was mainly hoping to get Harry Potter, so they were really just curious about what a Coven is. 

My favourite read was from the Headmaster himself, who didn't like the idea that I was outside of the inter-house politics, I could already hear him scheme his way into removing my coven. 

Eventually, Professor McGonagall continued the sorting eventually getting Hermione, but hers only took seconds before he announced the second member of my coven "Death's Coven" the silence was loud and was only broken with my clapping as I welcomed her to my coven. 

Next was Daphne Greengrass the third person within my coven, this surprised me, but I could tell that Daphne was not, she had the same look as Hermione did when I met her on the train. 

What really surprised most of the school and me was the sway in her hips as she sat to my left, I now had my right hand and left hand both positions were filled with smart, beautiful girls who will only gain more power and strength as time goes on, but at this moment most males wanted to kill me. 

Eventually, the sorting started up again it was until the Patil that I got my third and fourth members, leaving my coven at 5 members including me, I could literally feel the hate coming from the boys but we five just ignored it and enjoyed our feast in peace with each girl feeding me food at one point or another without me asking for it. 

After the feast, Dumbledore gave the usual speech about the forbidden forest that my mother told me about but what drew my attention was when he spoke about the third-floor corridor and the most painful Death that will happen to those who go in it, I mean if you want kids to do something word it like that. 

As the house were about to get up to go to their rooms, a blinding light appeared in the great hall next to my table, once the light-toned itself down, a woman appeared in its spot she looked like an angel, but her eyes looked like warriors always planning to fight. 

"hello Heir Black, I'm the spirit of Hogwarts, and I'm here to escorted your coven to your dormitory" her voice was soft but had an almost musical tone to it. 

I sat up and bowed to her showing her the respect she deserved, "it would be an honour, we are ready when you are" she just smiled and curtsied before walking towards the door. 

My coven and I got up and followed her as the rest of the school just looked in disbelief at what just happened. 

It took about 5 minutes for us to arrive in our dormitory, by the gods it was beautiful, the main room was large with a fireplace to the right, and there were seven doors each with a nameplate on each, Hermione ran to hers to find a library larger then than any other on earth.   
Hogwarts spirit spoke up "you will find any book on any subject muggle or magic in that library Miss Granger" I could hear Hermione squeal in delight. 

Daphne opened hers next and saw a sitting room that had a garden attached, the spirit spoke again "you will find that no matter the plant or season it will grow, and the tea kettle will fill with your chosen tea upon your touch" no squeal but a big smile. 

Padma was the next to open and saw a mediation room with a mini rainforest, "your room will always be calming and quiet when you need it" she had a dreamy smile on her face when she heard this. 

Parvati was next, her room an art studio set up ranging from painting to carving, the spirit spoke: "I believe this room speaks for itself just know the supplies will always restock themselves". 

The second last room with a name on it was mine, but the door refused to open, I looked to the spirit, she smiled before speaking "your room Hadrian, changes to your need, there is a room in Hogwarts called the room of requirement, your room is its equivalent, all you have to do is hold the door know and thick of what you need and it will appear but beware anything summon in it will disappear if it leaves the room and the room itself resets each time you close it with no one in it". 

The last room just said bedroom as I opened it contained one really large bed, the bed covered the whole room with two little side rooms, one labelled showers and other labelled toilet. 

All of our faces went red with what this set up meant, no one objected though.

"Thank you, spirit of Hogwarts for such a wonderful dormitory" I bowed to the spirit while the ladies curtsied, the spirit returned the curtsy with a smile before leaving. 

We all sat on the large couch in front of the fire, me in the middle with the girls either holding on to me or each other. 

"I know this has been a big day for all of us and some of you might not to share a bed a the moment so if you prefer I can sleep on the bed until we know each other more. 

Suddenly there was a hand on my cheek pulling my head to its owner, it was Hermione who in the end pulled me in for what could only be called a full-on snog tongue and all, once she was done Daphne pulled me in for a heavy kiss after Padma did it. Parvati was the last to snog me to Death. 

Hermione spoke up afterwards "Hadrian, we appreciate the concern, but we have been waiting years since the first dream to with you physically, we know we don't have to have sex straight away but do you really think four semi horny madly in love teenage girls are going to let you sleep on the couch". 

I smiled at all of them "I now imagine it would be impossible for it to happen", each girl nodded before dragging me towards the bed. 

That night we cuddled each other to sleep, something within us said to wait until the next full moon. 

~headmasters office~ 

Where the hell is Harry God damn Potter, he was supposed to start this year, so I can groom him for his eventual Death, but instead, I get bloody Hadrian Black who is already pissing me off with his whole coven thing happening, the best course would be to have him devolve it but what boy would get rid of the thing that allows him to have a room filled with women all to himself. 

No, to get rid of that, I would have to convince the girls to leave first then once he was alone, I would step in and give him a new house to be a part of, knowing the Black family he would end up in Slytherin. 

I shuddered at the memory of Bellatrix when she was in this school, I just hope he isn't like her. 

~watching within his office~ 

Despite all of his ancient gizmo's and junk, Dumbledore didn't even notice me being present in his office, you would think knowing so much of my plans would allow him the power to sending Lady Destiny. 

I guess not, I still want to beat this man up. Still, thanks to my sisters, we already had our chessboard and its pieces in place. Now we are waiting for this old goat to realize who his opponent really is, Voldemort is nothing you old goat compared to Hadrian and his coven.


	3. Roles and Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the Coven starts to settle and grow in strength

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone
> 
> If you would like to contact me in regards to doing a commission then email me: banksie1994@gmail.com
> 
> I started a Patreon to pay for a proofreader, feel free to support if you want: https://www.patreon.com/banksie
> 
> feel free to comment and give advice or if you have any requests I'm always happy to hear them
> 
> I hope you enjoy

Chapter 3: observation and the joining of love 

Waking up with four girls surrounding me was something I will love to get used it. I did my best to get up, but it seemed that both Hermione and Daphne somehow tangled themselves around my body during the night with the twins wrapped around them. 

It was a loving sight, but I need to get up, so l slowly untangled myself from the loving limbs only to be dragged back into the hug within seconds by all four of them. 

Daphne spoke up half asleep "who said you could leave, I don't remember giving you permission", I chuckled a little as the devil snare of hugs happened in our new bed. 

It took another hour for them to let me get up as they need to as well, even in their pj's you could see that their bodies were developing nicely, I admit I couldn't help but check them out as I knew each of them would end up as my wife and I could notice them checking my body out as well. 

I walked out into the living room, that's when I saw Death was on the couch drinking tea in front of the fire, "I hope it was alright for me to make myself at home". 

I laughed a little seeing the embodiment of Death acting like a mother that's when I found out she could read minds "well, that would because I, the Lady of Death see you as my son and each girl is a daughter in law I got to set you up with". 

Her smile was that of a mother, weirdly, it was heartwarming, but that never stopped the knowledge of how scary she was being known by me. 

At this point, the girls came out of the bedroom and basically froze in front of Death. 

"Hello girls, did you sleep well with my son" blushes erupted amongst the girls and myself, "don't worry girls, you have my blessing to torture Hadrian here with as much love as you want too, I'm just here to see how you guys are going and make sure you understand why you are here". 

I could see the girls straighten their backs at this, Hermione took the lead "Lady Death we are here to support, love and protect Hadrian as much as we can and later in life if he would like to maybe start a family" the last bit was more of a whisper, but it made me smile. 

Lady Death giggled at the shyness that Hermione showed "that's correct but remember that each of you has a set of skills that we not only make you powerful in your own rights but create a coven that will be a force to be reckoned with, now Lady Magic and Lady Destiny wanted me to state that Dumbledore still doesn't know Hadrian is Harry because his an idiot, so you still have the element of surprise don't waste it, now I must leave just stay safe ok Hadrian, I may not be your real mum, but the Ladies and I have grown attached to you over the years". 

I gave her a hug before she disappeared. 

Daphne was the first to speak "she seems nice, but god damn she is scary" this made everyone laugh including Daphne. 

Eventually, we stopped and got ready to start out the school year, "come on let's get some breakfast just be careful I have a feeling the Dumbledore will try to get rid of the coven, and I don't want to lose any of you", I got a kiss from each girl before we left the room, I happy to state they have yet to use lipstick as I would be wearing it if they did. 

We walked into the hall and saw our table set up and ready to go, so we sat down. Hermione was on my right, with Daphne on my left with the twins on either side, just like that the peaking order of my Coven was pretty much solidified. 

Hermione took her place as my right hand, which would extend a wand instead of an olive branch. In contrast, Daphne on my left would extend an olive branch before a wand would be needed. However, at this moment, most were still trying to figure out what the hell was happening, and a quick scan later confirmed that some boys were trying to figure out how to get their own Coven. 

This made us laugh as I wasn't the only one doing the mind scanning. 

Dumbledore made a grand entrance of course and sat on his golden throne looking quite important if you ask him and quite up himself if you ask me. 

Food appeared on the tables, during breakfast I could feel Dumbledore probe poking my shields trying to figure me out, each time I just blasted him back, I think at one point his fork threw out the window, the girls were also sending me coded messages telling me the same was happening to them as well. 

By the end of breakfast, two things were a fact: one our schedule was weird but had us mainly having classes with Slytherin and two Dumbledore tried 30 times to get into the mind of the members of my Coven to the point I thought he would have fainted from overuse of magic. 

We still had the weekend to settle into school before classes would start so we explored the castle and took in the sights which were nice to do with my girls holding my hands or the hands of each other, we ended the adventure with us watching the sunset over Black Lake giving each other kisses and letting our hands wander as we did, it felt nice knowing I had love within my life already. 

As we walked back into the castle I could feel the eyes on us coming from the students, mainly from the boys, even some girls were glaring at us, to stick it to them Padma gave me a full kiss on the lips before skipping ahead, this was followed by Parvati then Daphne and lastly Hermione came in with a minute snog that left me breathless, each girl left with a sway to their hips and a smirk that told those who watched to suck it. 

At dinner the probe had stopped trying to come in, it would seem that Dumbledore has finally given up. It appeared that some of the students were coming over and joining us for dinner, at first they seemed to be scared like we would bite their fingers off or force them to join. Still, after a bit, the mood started to lighten up as we gladly welcomed them to chat and ask questions. 

One that surprised me was when Hier Malfoy came over to chat halfway through dinner, on his side was a girl with dark brownish hair. 

"greeting Heir Malfoy, what may I do for you this fine evening", he seemed to be doing his best to keep his pureblood face on, I'm guessing seeing a muggle-born, half-blood and a pure-blood all sitting together and, in a relationship, would hurt his pure-blood ethics (or lack thereof). 

"Heir Black, I was wondering if you would like to join myself and Heir Parkinson at the Slytherin table for dessert", I could already see that this was his father's idea to push the Coven to a Slytherin leaning position, or at least get the others house warier of us. 

My counteroffer should either prove it or extend the branch "thank you for the offer Heir Malfoy, but I would like to spend time with the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws that are currently at the table so if it would be alright would you join us for dessert", I could see his eye twitch a little while Heir Parkinson seemed to be insulted by the offer. 

"thank you, but I will have to decline at this moment", I gave the best pureblood smile I could "the offer is there whenever you want Heir Malfoy, that also extends to anyone Hogwarts, this table is open to every who wants help or just chat" I made sure my reply was loud enough that anyone around us could hear, I knew by the end of the night it would have spread throughout the school. 

With a nod, he left scurrying back to the Slytherin table, and I went back to talking to the others at the table, in my mind thought I was already thinking of ways to expand my influence and what I will need my girls to do. 

By the end of the night, the table had extended itself to allow more people to join the table's conversations. At the same time, I doubt I made any followers, I know the beginning has only just begun. 

~later that night in the Coven's dorm~ 

Once we were back in the dorm, the girls and I sat in front of the fire, enjoying the warm glow of it as the warmth flowed through us, I was holding the twins in my arms while Daphne laid her head on Hermione's thighs. 

"I think we need to set up a network within the school, information is power, and while volunteers are always welcomed I think Parvati would be the best at this, but I'm open for suggestions?" Parvati cuddle into my chest "I would be happy to help my love". 

"I would be basically be getting you to gossip and be in the flow of information, our first main goal is to make friends with the other rooms, we are the outsiders and inter-house communication tends to be quite hostile to each other, so we need to set ourselves up as the middle house, the house that helps others but that's where Daphne will come in, while Parvati will be gathering information, Daphne will be in charge of using it to our advantage". 

I could feel Daphne's smirk before even looking at her to confirm it, I could see she will love messing with people, "Daphne will be the lead on most relations when it comes to the Colon while Hermione will be our chief battle expert, she will be our muscle with the brains that would destroy our enemies, but she will also be my right-hand witch since fighting will only happen as a last resort and with your brain Hermione you will be my go-to for day to day advice and guidance If anyone wants to add their two cents the floor is open". 

Parvati gave me a lite kiss and found a way to cuddle into me more while Daphne was enjoying the cuddles she was getting from Hermione, but Padma asks me "what about me Hadrian, what can I do to help", this was the thing I didn't know to do, I already had my spy, diplomat and muscle so what can I get my Indian beauty to do to help me, I think I figured it out, "my sweet I want you to do something quite important, I want you to make sure that everyone in our Coven is healthy, fit and at optimal strength, I know it sounds like a nothing job up we need to make sure our magical cores and minds are sharp and fuelled". 

Padma gave me a smile before running off "I hope I didn't upset her", Parvati turned my head towards her gave me a kiss "not many know that she had always wanted to be a medi witch, but father never let her, you just gave her the dream she was denied, once father found out what was happening with this, he put a halt to all of her medi witch studies and got to learn more offensive spell his exact words 'a coven doesn't need a weakling it needs power'" she even deepened her voice for an effect which made us laugh. 

At this Padma came back with a stack of books that looked like it was written in Hindi, but her face was drawing me in the most, she had the biggest smile I have ever seen, she had this glow that made my heart melt. 

She sat down and started reading, but seeing this gave me an idea "how would you guys feel if we learned Hindi", this caused Padma and Parvati to look up and stare at me, the look was a classic why the same look could be found on Hermione and Daphne. 

"Just hear me out, Hindi is the native language of two of the members of our coven, so it would allow them to converse in their native tongue hopefully reducing their feeling of homesickness and it has the added benefit of how many people in Hogwarts knows Hindi so it would allow us to discuss things we don't want others to hear even if we are in the of the great hall". 

Most nodded at the logic I proved "the extra benefit I forgot to mention is I'm guessing that your dad would like to meet us" the twins nodded "so one would say that if we could converse without a language barrier, it would impress him enough to give his approval to us". 

I could tell the twins were beyond happy to have support for their country within the Coven. 

Hermione with protests from Daphne who just lost her favourite pillow went to her library and came back two seconds later with three copies of 'how to learn Hindi", she handed a copy to Daphne and Me. 

That's how I started my love for learning languages. 

~one week later~ 

Its been a busy week as we dragged our tired butts to the couch, to our surprise the work was easy if not dull, Potions was easy for me since Snape taught me himself during the summer, but it was the same for everyone in the Coven, we all read way ahead, we were all using 5th-year knowledge to make 1st-year Potions, same could be said about charms, transfiguration, hell all of the classes were too easy for us which meant we had more time to study things we actually cared about, besides learning Hindi we were all focusing on our own little projects. 

I was currently focusing on creating a multi rune set up within a charm, I just wanted to see if it could be done, maybe I could make a Patronus charm that anyone could use (though I don't think Death would like me creating a weakness to her own creatures). 

Hermione was going full in learning how to create her own spells and was already experimenting within my RoR with at least one of us keeping her safe. 

Padma was doing a combo of creating new or improved potions to heal us when needed while also learning every medical spell or charm she could find. 

Parvati was slowly building a network of gossip and information gathering while developing listening/transmitting charms to place a listening device in strategic places. Hermione was helping her with this as the scope got more extensive with the added idea of a storage device for the recordings. 

So all in all the Coven was going strong, we even had some kids request to join us, but Dumbledore stops that within seconds of finding out, as a middle ground we had Hogwarts extend our table again and made sure that everyone knew that they were always welcome to join us there. 

We didn't have unchecked power, but we were defiantly growing, we even managed to get a couple of Slytherins joining us now and again, Heir Malfoy was still trying not to accept the invite, but I think after a couple of letters from his father eventually got him sitting at the table actually enjoying himself for the most part. 

~that night in Dumbledore's office~ 

Tonight was one of my favourite nights, it's only been a week since school started, but I wanted to see if there were any students we need to help or support, the next meeting will happen in two months to get a better picture of the children, but you never know some are gems so bright they shine in the first week. 

I had the teachers sitting in a circle, each with a piece of parchment reading to take notes. 

I spoke first of course, "does anyone want a lemon drop before we begin" the professors said no of course since each one is laced with a potion. 

"ok then let's get down to business, first matter are any of you in need for equipment or repairs, just thought now would be a good time to ask?" non of the Professors replied, which is good I had no intention to spend money as it was needed in my vault more. 

"ok, good. Let's move on to the main topic, are there any students that need extra help?" Minerva was the first to speak "I believe one of my Gryffindors, a Neville Longbottom will be needing extra help, I believe he doesn't have his own wand and also has self-esteem problems which aren't helping anything". 

I nodded along, I didn't really care for failures, but I had an image to maintain. 

"has anyone else seen this?" most nodded, but Severus spoke up "I agree with Minerva as he had already melted his cauldron and his only had three Potion classes, I believe you need to contact Regent Longbottom to see what can be done to help him". 

"agreed, Minerva as head of house would you contact her when possible", I got a nod from her, each teacher here I have broken and rebuilt into friendly little mindless Professors, each of them has long since left their rebellious spirit behind. 

"anyone else we need to help out" with a shake of their heads we moved on to my favourite section, which told me which kids to mould the most. 

"what students do we see potential in then?". 

Filius spoke up first "I know this is a sore point at the moment as most of us don't know how to really react to a new coven after 400 years since the last one was formed, but I have to state that each member of it is ahead of my class by at least 4 years of schooling they are all exceptional in their own right, I believe during their second lesson I saw Miss Granger doing advanced Arithmancy, Mr Potter was working on advanced Rune and Charm work and the two Patil twins were reading some very advanced books". 

This could not do at all. I was hoping to use horny teenagers destroying their ability to do classwork, but so far it has been taken away from me. I just have to wait, puberty will get to them eventually. 

Severus spoke next "I agree with Filius, I have seen the same, and I believe its Padma has been asking me questions about healing potions that most 6th years don't know to ask, I can already see myself taking her as an apprentice by 2nd year". 

This shocked most of us as we all knew what Severus thought of most of the students. 

Pomona spoke up after we all recovered from Severus "I have the same feeling about Padma as well, she has been asking a lot of advanced questions most of which aren't even covered by the lessons, and I know this sounds odd but Neville Longbottom while I agree his spell work could be better in herbology he really shines". 

Most were surprised by this but could see how the boy brightened when using plants within classwork. 

"Is there anyone else to encourage?" 

Minerva spoke this time "I want to mention another coven member Hadrian, who seems to take after the black tradition of being a prodigy with transfiguration, during a lesson to prove he knew the content transfigured my desk into a lion before turning it back ", Quirindi spoke up "I I I I I to have s s seen that h h he has high s k k kill in DADA".   
This Coven was beginning to piss me off, and I still hadn't found what happened to Harry Potter, the instruments tell me his alive but that he disappeared off the face of the earth. 

"This is good news, I'm quite happy to see so many bright students this, let's help those who need and do our best to encourage the gifted to grow, the meeting is finished have a nice night everyone, ohh Severus and Minerva please stay behind". 

With that all but two professors left, I went to my desk as they approached it. 

I did my best to not show my annoyance, but they saw right through me, I believe. 

"There are two things I want to discuss with the two of you, one I think is quite obvious is the fact that Harry Potter has basically vanished off the face of the earth and we need to find him before you know who does, Severus you knew Lily the best before she died, who do you think would take the little Harry at her behest?". 

"as you have mentioned Headmaster, Sirius taking Harry on the night would be something Lily would arrange for him to do it, beyond Sirius I would suggest Lupin and maybe Madam Bones but as Lily hadn't talked to me for at least 4 years at that point so I would say my knowledge would a guess at best". 

"sadly I have already checked with Lupin, and he doesn't know, and Madam Bones has not told me anything, and Sirius hasn't talked to since that day, I fear the worse for both him and the boy". 

"the other thing we should talk about is this Coven situation and what we should do about, Minerva what do you think of this whole situation". 

"I don't know Albus, the Coven in less of a week has started to bridge the gap between the houses and seems put the Coven's focus on knowledge and diplomacy, despite being a Coven for Death I think it would be a power of good within the school". 

"hmmm just keep an eye on them as I don't trust that a Coven would be a good thing this day and age and might gain too much influence with the children, it could upset the balance on the school so Severus and Minerva, I want you both to keep a very close eye on them, you are dismissed." 

They left without a word leaving me to my thoughts and worries. 

~20 minutes later in Deputy Headmistresses office~ 

"take a seat Severus, Fire whiskey?". 

"Definity" we sat down around my desk as I poured us both a glass of fire whiskey and performing a couple of privacy charms. 

"so how is Lily and Sirius going, I hear that a baby might be on the horizon". 

Severus chuckled "don't let her hear you say that she may hex you for an hour". 

I laughed a little, I could see that happening, Lily was always had a heated personality even when she was younger. 

"All jokes aside, they are good, I believe that they are going to Italy for a second honeymoon next week". 

"that's sweet, I was so upset when I heard that she perished in the attack, I was so happy when she sent me a letter asking me to meet her". 

Severus nod which I have long since learnt was his version of a smile. 

"what do you want to do with Albus and his power trip, considering we are the only two professors in this castle that knows the truth about Hadrian". 

"While it pains me to lie to the Headmaster I think it's in the best interest of Hadrian if it takes him a long, long time to figure out the truth", I laughed at Severus's sarcasm. 

"I think it's the best, but let's make it interesting" Severus's eyebrow raised. 

"a bet is what I think would be fun, I bet that it will take until 3rd year for Albus to realize the truth." 

Severus actually smiled holy crap "mmmm I think 4th year as his head does seem to be up to his bum more than normal, what are we betting". 

I turned around and went to a cabinet and did a couple of wand movements and once opened, I took out a bottle of Scottish whiskey. 

I placed it on the table "this is what I wager a 300-year-old bottle of whiskey" I could see the shock on his face which only made me laugh a little "that is defiantly a wager, I will match your bottle with a 200-year-old Elvan wine" damn how the hell did he get that now I really hoped he lost. 

We shook hands the bet was made and to just wait.


	4. love blossoms to new levels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone
> 
> If you would like to contact me in regards to doing a commission then email me: banksie1994@gmail.com
> 
> I started a Patreon to pay for a proofreader, feel free to support if you want: https://www.patreon.com/banksie
> 
> feel free to comment and give advice or if you have any requests I'm always happy to hear them
> 
> I hope you enjoy

Its been about a month since we arrived at Hogwarts and so far things have been way too easy, Parvati had 'spies' in each House in each year (gossiping was really universal), her listening devices were planted around the school (getting them in the houses were a little hard), Hermione's spell creation had already had some success stories including a couple of slow-acting Hexes what take days to show up, Padma's media-witch now has her helping Madam Pomfrey when possible which made her very happy and my rune/charm work has got past some milestones. 

Though, to be honest, all this pales in comparison to the full moon that was tonight. At the same time, we decided to delay the union at first, tonight was the night we all agreed to do it, but that didn't stop us from being nervous. 

For the last week, I have been seeing all the girls blushing whenever they looked at me, it got to the point that Pansy asked me what's going on during our morning run. 

I did my best to figure out a cover-up, but she didn't buy it for a second, so later that day invited her to the Coven's dormitory for privacy. 

"whoa, so this is the coven's hidey-hole, nice I think it looks even better than the Slytherin's common room, what's behind those doors", bugger me I could already see the Hermione influence starting to affect the women around me. 

"Each room in a private room for each of us laid out and filled with what we in particular want", I could see her eyes widen in curiosity. 

"Could I see the rooms, pleaseeeeee?" the puppy dog eyes were in full force, but I'm sad to say for her living with multiple women has made me immune for the most point. 

"nice try and no, I respect their privacy so it's a hard no" I could see her deflate at that but accepted it. 

"ok meany, so tell me why the girls are acting so strange for the last couple of days?", I gestured for her to take a seat on the couch. 

"when the coven started we promised no sexual contact until the next full moon", I could see the gears moving until it clicked. 

"wait, so you're saying tonight is when you guys are going to" her pureblood mask fell apart as a blush overtook her face. 

"yep, tonight under the full moon, on Samhain or Halloween, we will declare our love and create a bond of love between all members of the coven". 

I was kinda waiting for her to faint considering by the look on her face, I could say that most of the blood in her body was at her cheeks at the moment. 

"ahhhhhhhhhhh" and pop goes her brain, I was glad I got her to sit on the couch as her body fell backwards as her mind was overloaded. 

I gave a quick check of her vitals, noticing that she was alive and breathing, I let out a little laugh before covering her in a blanket we left out here just in case when Hermione overdid it on the reading. 

It took her about 10 minutes to wake up, and by that time the girls arrived with Padma making sure that she was alright. 

"Hey Hermione and Parvati, about those listening devices, do thing it would be possible to create a mark with the same rune work, but instead it would act as a telephone so that we could talk over long distances using it". 

I could see their eyes light up at the idea, I knew that I created a monster of a project they would enjoy doing for months. 

Pansy started walking up and seemed to immediately regret as now she was surrounded by the very cause of her fainting. 

Padma gave her another wicked check, she smiled seeing that everything was alright. 

Hermione was the first to speak, "did Hadrian tell you everything or just the sex stuff?", a confused look came over Pansy. 

"so he only told you the sex part", Hermione turned to me and gave a good punch in the arm, "oww, I didn't have time she fainted, oww". 

The girls giggled at me pouting to Hermione, who just turned back to Pansy. 

"what Mr horny over there forgot to mention was the ritual that we plan to do will create a deeper connection between us, as a Coven, this connection will provide a power boost but also allow us to read each other's feelings, I can already tell you the advantages to that will be very useful". 

All Pansy could do is nod at this point before being able to speak, "I know this is mean for me to ask as an outsider but how are you guys going to make this work, don't get me wrong Hadrian is cute and fit, but there is only so much of him that can be shared". 

This made the girls giggle, and I smirk a little, Hermione shushed us, "I do agree with your statement about Hadrian there is only one flaw with it, the idea that a woman cannot please another woman, to be honest, I find it hard not to snog Daphne, or whenever we talk to the twins when they do this cute puppy dog eye look, the reason why this works is that we all love each other equally". 

With that, Pansy fainted again. 

"See I told you, she just faints randomly when you talk to her". 

This time it was Daphne that hit me by giving me a slap over the head, "for such a smart and powerful individual, you can be pretty thick-headed". 

It hurt, but there was a smile behind it, so I just gave her a lite play slap in return. 

This time it took her only 5 minutes to wake up so at least if this keeps going the wait time will be less by the end. 

Daphne gave Pansy a hug since they were pretty close. 

Pansy eventually spoke, "so are you guys saying that to join this coven the right of passage is to become bi-sexual and have sex with Hadrian?". 

This made us smile as she couldn't be more wrong, but we could understand where she got that impression. 

This time I took the lead, "to join this coven there are only two things that you need to do, one is making sure Dumbledore doesn't find out as he has already blocked students from joining and two take an oath on your magic to not divulge the secrets of the coven, and that's about it." 

"Only core coven members need to open themselves in both mind body and soul, so far the core members are the only members before you ask core members are chosen by Death herself, to our knowledge if you ever wanted to join our coven you wouldn't have to do anything you didn't feel comfortable with". 

This seemed to relax her quite a bit, "that's good I was kinda hoping to join at some stage", she gave us the biggest puppy dog eyes we have ever seen outside the twins. 

We all just gave her a big hug for being so cute. 

~7:00, great hall during dinner~ 

I could tell the girls were nervous about what we had planned for tonight, from the way they were fidgeting to not really giving me eye contact but I knew it was best to let them sort through their minds, so I let them be for now. 

What pulled my attention away from them was an argument over at the Gryffindor table that was slowly escalating. 

I took Daphne and Hermione out of their own heads and had them come with me. 

As we got closer, we saw the fight was between Mr Weasley and Miss Brown and seemed to be getting more and more heated by the second. 

"Excuse me Miss Brown, Mr Weasley, but we were wondering if we could help settle the argument before it gets out of hand". 

Weasley was red, angry and ready to pop, Brown wasn't any better, but they seemed to calm down a little once they knew they had an audience. 

"Ronald here was telling me, I was wrong about the incantation for the levitation spell we learnt today, and I think he's a git". 

Before the Weasley could start screaming again, "please let's not call each other names ok, so Mr Weasley what is your side of the story". 

"Miss Bos" I gave him a look that made him alter his words "Brown, was annoying me all lesson about how to do magic and about homework, it got to the point that it annoyed me and I told her about in full". 

"just a quick question Mr Weasley were you able to perform the charm and what is the situation with your homework". 

I could see Miss Brown trying to hold back a laugh as Mr Weasley got redder. 

"Why does that matter, it's not like we are taking the newts or something so what does it matter that I'm a few bits behind", this guy is a moron, and I will be amazed if he graduates. 

"be that as it may Mr Weasley, what you learn now is the foundation for the future, I would suggest taking Miss Brown's advice while I will state to Miss Brown that maybe don't push too hard, if he doesn't believe he needs to then let him forge his own path, just make sure he knows that help is there if needed, can we agree to that instead of having an argument". 

Thye seemed to agree, but we're now doing their best to not be near each other. 

"Miss Brown, would you like to join us at our table for little chat and dessert", giving her a way out and I get another ally in a different House so a win-win for everyone. 

Miss Brown basically jump on the idea, "thank you, Heir Black, that sounds like a lovely idea", getting up and walking to our table had a lot of Gryffindors just staring at her and us, while some Slytherins have joined us every once and a while, Gryffindor was the House that almost always refuses to join us out of pride maybe. 

With our return to the table, I could still see the Twins were whispering to each other while seeming to be nervous still but I did manage to distract Hermione and Daphne for at least a couple of minutes. 

It took mere minutes for Hermione and Miss Brown to dive into a discussion about charms. 

~2 hours later, Harry's RoR~ 

I admit I was getting nervous right now standing in a room with 4 beautiful women who were scared and looking away for the most part. 

Swallowing what nerves I could, I spoke to the girls, "I know we are scared, but I want each of you to know that I love you and if you want we can delay but know that I won't stop loving you no matter what happens". 

This seemed to make them smile, I approached each one and gave them a long deep kiss, at one point I think I heard Padma moan into the kiss while the rest of them caressed my body as I kissed them. 

I moved back a little and started to take my clothes off. I could feel their eyes stare at me, widening as my shirt came off. They have seen me topless a couple of times before, but I think it was the context that was making special this time. 

I had a couple of scars on my chest from when I learnt self-defence and how to fight with multiple weapons from a very overzealous instructor. 

I watched the girls take off their clothes, some were doing it faster than others but in the end, in my room were four beautiful young women, while I don't like to play favourites Daphne seemed to be the most physically developed, you could already see her curves developing into an excellent hourglass. 

To my surprise it was Hermione who took the lead, mind you the blush on her face told me she was scared, I started to take off the last of my clothes, this was the first time they had ever seen my penis and their eyes were wide. 

I wasn't hard yet, but I was already around 7 inches, and that nearly doubles when I'm aroused, I could tell they were a little scared of what I had, but the determination in Hermione's eyes told me she wasn't going to stop. 

We met near the bed and started to make out heavily with our hands touching and caressing our bodies without holding back. Eventually, I lifted Hermione onto the bed and laid her down, I started kissing my way down her body, paying attention to her growing breasts, I could hear her moan as I did so. 

She started to squirm a little as I kissed down to her belly before making my way to her vagina. I could tell she was a little wet, but I didn't want to hurt her, so I started kissing her inner thighs until I reached her centre. 

I looked up at her just to make sure she was ready, what greeted me was a red panting Hermione who seemed almost entirely gone by this point but was able to give me a small nod. 

I kissed her thigh until I was right in front of her wet vagina that seemed to be begging for me to touch it, who am I to delay such a beautiful body part. 

I started by kissing her vulva, causing her to twitch and moan a little bit as my kisses moved around her vagina before I began to deepen the kiss to the point I was french kissing it. 

Hermione for her part was panting louder and louder as the seconds passed, I could tell she was sensitive and was getting to the finish line pretty fast. 

I started to finger her now drenched pussy as I gave lite licks to her clit, that's when the moans took over and her thighs wrapped around my head as she used my head to finish herself off. 

As she came down from her high I started to kiss my way up to her now red face, "are you ready my sweet", her answer came in the form of burning desire in her eyes and a deep kiss. 

I lined up my head to her opening, I broke the kiss, I will take it slow ok if it hurts too much tell me I will stop", she nodded while she pulled me into a hug. 

I slowly started to push my cock into her, as I pushed in I felt just how tight, hot and wet she was, I almost lost my cool, I just wanted to thrust into her, but a small part of me kept me from doing it. 

I looked at Hermione and saw the pain that she was feeling pain, I admit I'm not the smallest so I would be causing her discomfort so to help her, my left hand went to one of her breasts giving it a massage while my right hand went down and rested on her mound giving it a lite rub. 

I could see it was starting to work as I bottomed out, she had a look of disbelief on her face as she realized all of my 14-inch penis was inside of her, I could see her hands slid down her body to rub where she felt my penis. 

After less than a minute of her tight pussy squeezing me, she gave me a nod, I slowly started pulling out, which only made her tighten while a soft moan was coming out of her. 

When just the tip was left, I pushed it into her again slowly, I held her as I did it just to make sure she felt safe but what surprised me was when she gave a small whimper asking for more, it was soft, sweet and barely there but I still heard my sweet little lady asking. 

I gave her a deep kiss as my thrusts began to speed up, I was getting deeper and deeper with each thrust, and I used all of my will power to not finish as she was tight as a vice and wouldn't let me go, her moans were filling the room. 

I could faintly hear the others chanting around us, but at this point, all I could really focus on was how beautiful Hermione was while she moaned underneath me. 

I could tell my time to finish was coming, and with the way Hermione was clawing at my back with her legs crossed around my waist, I could tell she was close as well. 

I leaned down, so my face was next to hers "I love you Hermione", that's what pushed her over the edge, she cummed hard tightening to the point of mild pain for me but hearing her sweet moans pushed me over the edge. 

I couldn't hold back even for a second later as I released my seed into her fertile womb, with that a flash of blue light enveloped us signifying the ritual was complete, no one would be able to split us apart now, she is bound to me like I'm now bound to her. 

We cuddled for a bit before we heard a fake cough. Next to us was Daphne looking at us. I could see the twins in the distance playing with each other and Daphne herself was panting lightly and clear desire with her eyes. 

Hermione blushed and muttered something about hugs before slipping from underneath me. 

I got off the bed and moved until I was in front of Daphne, I put my arm around her waist and pulled her into my embrace, the kiss was deep and long by the end of it Daphne was basically purring like a kitten. 

"Did I make you wait too long my little kitten", she nodded a bit before replying, "no teasing or foreplay, I want it rough, I want you to claim me". 

I smirked at her determined look and brought her in again for a kiss, but this time I dominated her, the battle with our tongues was one-sided and ended fast. 

Before long I picked her up bridal style and dumped her on the bed before she could say anything I was on top of her. 

My hands were either side of her head, this quickly changed as my hands grabbed her legs, putting them on my shoulders. 

She looked and felt vulnerable, she knew I had her and planned to enjoy every second. 

I leaned down to give her kiss but instead I thrust my cock about halfway in her, the look of pleasure on her face was a delight than the feeling of her tight cunt squeezing my cock like a vice. 

Daphne looked like she was silently screaming, but I didn't let her rest as I went to the pace I used to finish Hermione, the pace was quick, deep and ruthless and Daphne for her part refused to let me go, her arms were around me and only know was able to vocalize. 

"YESSSSS, FUCK ME WITH YOUR MONSTER COCK YOU BASTARD", I was shocked, but her wish my command. 

I pounded in her, feeling her fingers claw at my back, something told me I wasn't the first thing inside her as I pound my way to her womb. 

She was tighter than Hermione and way more vocal as we well and truly fucked. 

I lasted a bit longer, but with the sounds and looks Daphne was giving me, and the encouragement of her screaming out "ohhh fuck YESSSS DO IT HADRIAN FUCK ME CUM INSIDE BREED ME" the image of a pregnant Daphne was what put me over the edge. 

With a final deep thrust I emptied myself into her womb filling her with all I have and just like with Hermione a bright light surrounded us as the ritual was completed, her pussy was milking me as best it can, squeezing me as Daphne's legs went around my ass keeping me in place as she dragged me down for a deep kiss as I filled her with all that I could. 

Eventually, I was pulled off her by the twins who at this point were panting with need, looking at me like a predator as Daphne ran to the side as the twin went down onto their knees and started to massage and caress me back to hardness, god it was hot seeing them double team me. 

Teenage fantasy has been achieved as Padma starting kicking and sucking on my balls. In contrast, Parvati starts treating my cock like a lollipop, go it was hot watching the two girls outright worshipping my cock. Still, as quickly as my cock became hard again, they were on the bed with Padma on top of Parvati of her. 

I could see both of their moist pussies that were begging for me to play with them, I could hold back as I launched myself at them Padma tasted sweet while Parvati was a bit more citrusy in taste, I started slow with alternating licks and slow fingering, but within seconds they were begging for more. 

I could feel them getting closer with just foreplay, I couldn't help myself I had to tease my little cuties by stopping when they reached the edge, this made them moan and groan, but I ignored them as I lined up my cock with Padma's now dripping pussy. 

I used my cock head to tease her a little making moan a little before I pushed my cock into her, fuck she was tight as a vice and felt like heaven, but I knew I couldn't stop to smell the roses. 

I started a slow pace but then surprised Parvati by switching into her, she wasn't as tight, but she had a ripple-like texture in her pussy making her just as good but a completely different feel. 

I started an alternating pace revelling in the feeling of their different pussies, I knew I should be a bit gentle but hearing their sweet moans as they beg for more, "do it Hadrian fuck us please", "please cum in me, I need it please". 

I could see the twins were kissing, god it was hot, I could feel myself getting riled up wanting to fuck like a beast and their moans and encouragement wasn't help as I fuck the two of them at the same time. 

I could feel myself losing control with every thrust as I started going harder and faster. As I felt my end coming, and the twins became tighter, my release was coming, and it was coming hard. 

"do it, Hadrian, cum inside us", "please do it, drench our wombs in you cum” that was the final point for me, I release first in Padma then into Parvati filling them with what I had left. 

Like Hermione and Daphne, a bright light enveloped the room signalling the completion of the ritual. 

With the three of us panting on the bed, we slowly collapsed into a three-way cuddle, letting the warmth and love relax our bodies. 

After letting us rest for a bit, Hermione did a quick Wingardium Leviosa and moved us to the large communal bed where the five of us held each other with slowly drifting to sleep. 

It was exhausting, but now no one would be able to split the Coven up, and now we have set up our version of family magic we can start to truly develop our magic and the craft that goes with it.


	5. time to expand the Coven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its time to expand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone
> 
> If you would like to contact me in regards to doing a commission then email me: banksie1994@gmail.com
> 
> I started a Patreon to pay for a proofreader, feel free to support if you want: https://www.patreon.com/banksie
> 
> speaking of proofreaders, I would like to thank Aetherius Drake for proofreading this chapter 
> 
> sorry for the delay to new chapters but life has been pretty busy lately so sorry about that
> 
> feel free to comment and give advice or if you have any requests I'm always happy to hear them
> 
> I hope you enjoy

Last night was taxing and wonderful at the same time; waking up with 4 naked women in my arms, that was as awesome as waking up with Death smiling at you. that’s terrifying but that is the sight that I got in the morning. 

“Morning sweetie, I see you had a big night last night” I swear I heard a giggle coming out of Death as she spoke but I don’t think my brain could comprehend it. I just kinda stared for a bit while my brain tried to reboot, “Once the girls and you wake up, come meet me in the living room, ok?” Death added and with that she vanished. I collapsed back onto the bed; Hermione relatched onto me in an almost Hermione grade hug while still sleeping. I don’t know how she did it but I enjoyed it anyway. 

It took us another ten minutes before everyone was up and semi dressed but, eventually, we went to the living room to see Death relaxing with a hot cup of time[tea?]; a sight which was funny in and of itself. 

“I must congratulate my coven on officially creating a bond thicker than blood, for the girls I have also brought over a tea that will help with the soreness. So, come sit, relax and let us talk about how my coven is all grown up now”. It was a little jarring seeing Death getting all misty eyed about us but I will also admit it was pretty funny too. 

We spoke with her for a while but as this happened, I could sense the emotions of the women around me: Hermione was embarrassed but happy; Padma and Parvati were on cloud 9 and Daphne was trying to hide her happiness, but I could still feel it. That’s when death looked at me “I'm guessing you’re discovering the perks of being in a coven?” She asked. The girls looked confused out a little the girls looked confused, glancing uncertainly between one another a little. “Once you embrace the link like Hadrian has, you can sense the emotion of the ones within the coven.” She explained. Each of the girls started to blush bright red as they realized that I knew just what they were feeling. 

Meanwhile in the headmaster’s office: 

Today was meant to be a good day, I had the order looking for the whereabouts of Harry Potter and their report was on my desk. Ever since the sorting, I have had the Aurors of the order looking into it but, as I read their report, I saw it was becoming more and more futile; it was like Sirius somehow made the boy disappear off the face of the earth. 

The only explanation I could think of was that Sirius had somehow gotten the boy to France and was hiding him in an in one of the many Black houses there which are all warded to the point of paranoia. It just didn’t make sense how he could have done this. I had to admit that if he had indeed done so, it was very Slytherin of him. I needed someone in France to find that boy; for the Greater Good of course. 

I remembered that I might have someone in France that can help me, a Pompeu Delacour. He was the most annoying man I have ever met in my life but at least the man does subscribe to the Greater Good; when it suits him at any rate. 

I’d just have to grease his wheels if you will. If I remembered correctly, he has been trying to marry off his daughters due to their having creature blood; Veela, I think. Maybe using the boy to take care of his daughter problem will be enough to motivate him. So, taking up my quill, I penned him a letter: 

Dear Monsieur Delacour; 

I have an issue which I would appreciate your help in resolving. Your assistance with this issue may also provide a solution to a problem which I know still troubles you. 

If you were to help me find a boy by the name of Harry Potter, who I believe is residing in a house currently owned by the ancient and noble family Black; I believe that I can persuade him to be the answer to your current suitor problem I believe you have at this time with your half-Veela daughters; once he is found that is. I assure you that he has more than ample means to support your daughters and that he harbors no prejudices to those with creature blood. 

I look forward to hearing from you in the near future regarding this matter. 

Yours Sincerely; 

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. 

With that letter sent, I could begin to focus on my in-Hogwarts issues like the bloody coven getting more popular and stronger by the second as they seem to be doing everything in their power to help and befriend everyone in the school. I have seen both Slytherin and Gryffindor at their table chatting like best buds. 

I have spent years building up the feud between the houses, but that magic be damned coven is undoing my work faster than I ever thought possible. Meanwhile, all the teachers are singing their praises about how nice they are and how high their grades are and how each and every one of them is a pleasure to teach. 

I just need to make sure those bastards don’t convert anyone out of the current houses, the problem being that every hour of every day I get a request to be transferred into the coven, with Hadrian's endorsement no less. That boy was degrading the last of my patience. 

I could tell this boy was going to be a thorn in my side but I still had other things to do so I got up to calm my mind and check my instruments. A couple, I suspected, would never awaken as they were designed to detect ancient blood magic whilst the others were pointed more at home to make sure that nothing big was happening underneath my nose. To my surprise, all my instruments were moving; even the old ones! Though, to my surprise, the one I designed to keep an eye on the Weasley twins was not moving. Someone in my castle has performed ancient magic and it was powerful enough that it almost caused the castle’s emergency wards to go up. 

I needed to take them down and fast! 

Breakfast time: the great hall 

It was nice to see so many people embracing my coven’s statement of peace and magic but there was one thing that was still annoying me; every day I send requests to the headmaster to expand the coven but every day I get a rejection letter. Of course, I show this to the people that applied just so they know it wasn’t the coven that rejected them just the petty man in charge. 

That was until Hermione found this nice little clause in the Hogwarts charter: 

‘Clause 238 – A: The headmaster will have the final say in all transfers between houses and covens, unless the headmaster is found to be biased towards or against a house or coven, if such a thing occurs then the Spirit of Hogwarts will have the final say not the headmaster.’ 

It was time to enact the cause and watch the bearded goat squirm. 

Standing up on the table, I cast a sonorus on myself before addressing the hall: 

“Excuse me everyone, sorry to disturb your breakfast but it has been brought to my attention that while many want to join our coven, it has been the headmaster that has stopped this from happening, I now call upon the Hogwarts Spirit to enforce Charter Clause 238-A.” 

After I spoke a blinding light appeared in the Great Hall slowing forming into the body of a women, she was the spirit of Hogwarts the final judge to all those within its walls. 

Most students and even some teachers failed at hiding their expressions as she appeared and started to speak: “I know of this Clause and believe that it is applicable within the context of the headmaster’s actions and find that it is within the rights of the Coven of Death to enact the Clause” 

I could see Dumbledore shaking with rage filling his eyes as the spirit turned towards him “As of this moment, Headmaster Dumbledore you are no longer allowed to hinder the Coven of Death. If you do there will be severe consequences. So mote it be”. 

With that, she disappeared from the hall leaving the room in stunned silence. 

Standing back up, I placed a sonorus spell back on me before addressing the hall once more: “The Coven of Death is accepting members but know this: if your heart isn’t true, you shall not enter.” Sitting back down and undoing the sonorus, the coven and I started eating breakfast, it took all of 5 minutes before the first person came up to us with a hand written note. 

“I, Pansy Parkinson of the Ancient and Noble house of Parkinson would like to request to join the Coven of Death.” It was very formal and to the point, I liked It. 

I looked at my girls, each one gave a nod accepting Pansy into the Coven, “I hereby sponsor your transfer into the Coven of Death, we shall allow the Spirit of Hogwarts to pass the final judgement with our blessing.” 

Within seconds, Pansy’s Slytherin Green lined robes took on the deep purple of the Coven signaling her acceptance into the Coven. I stood up and walked over to Pansy and gave her a hug, within seconds the other members joined in. When it was done, I spoke: “Welcome to the Coven Pansy, now come join us for dinner, Tipsy.” Pansy looked at me weirdly until a house elf appeared next to me. 

“Greetings young master Potter, what may I do for you?” 

“Hi Tipsy would you be so kind to move Pansy’s belongings to the Coven please?” I asked and the house elf beamed before disappearing again. 

“Why are you so nice to the house elves?” Pansy asked. I could see a look of confusion on Pansy’s face which was understandable as being a pureblood by birth and thus has only seen them as servants. 

“The one rule in the world is that everyone is equal in Deaths eyes; this being the Coven of Death, we see all beings as equals in our eyes because, in the end, we all meet the same fate end up in the same place.” 

She looked deep in thought but seemed to have accepted is before she stood up casting a sonorus on herself: “Sorry to disturb everyone but being part of the Coven has shown me something within myself that I don’t care for. I'm sorry if I have belittled you or bullied you before Hogwarts and during this year, while I know some may not believe me, I truly am sorry for my actions.” 

She sat down as she started to blush from the embarrassment of what she did, but what she did was the right thing and she knew it. Hermione stood up and walked over to her and gave a half strength Hermione hug, I could see Hermione whisper something which I couldn’t hear but it did make Pansy smile. 

With everything settling down and everyone going back to breakfast, I looked at Dumbledore who at this point looked like he wanted to hex the Coven into the next plane of existence. I just smiled at him. 

By the end of the day, I had 20 or so requests to join the Coven; mostly 1st years like us, with a good semi even split between the 4 houses all had been accepted except Ronald Weasley who I believe only wanted to join since Lavender had successfully joined. My girls and I were standing in front of the new members of our Coven so we can calm them down and work out any misconceptions that might have arisen doing the year so far. Getting up, I did my best to gather the attention of the students: “Attention everyone, I know your excited to join the Coven and trust me, we are too. After this quick speech we will have a question-and-answer segment then we will have a little party to celebrate our new members.” 

A couple of cheers and looks of concern were seen within the group. 

“Ok, first off, the most lie based rumor running around the school is the rumor that you have to do some weird sex ritual to join. Rest assured that it’s completely untrue; any and all sexual based activities are between consenting adults so require a minimal age of sixteen. Anyone found to be forcing a person into sex will be kicked out of the Coven and be reported to the DMLE no matter what family you are from.” 

The silence was almost deafening, but I continued: “This Coven is ruled by the same rules that the Houses have; we believe Knowledge is power, that Bravery is strength, Cunning is a strategy and Friendship is life. I understand some of you will find it hard at the beginning but the Coven of Death isn’t about worshipping the idea of Death; it’s recognizing that life can be short and we shouldn’t spend it hurting people but trying to bring everyone up to a higher level to a place that no matter if you’re a pureblood or a muggle-born, you are welcomed with open heart and a friendly smile.” 

I could see a lot of the kids smiling at this, especially the Muggle-born. Unfortunately, like always, a stick in the mud appears. 

“So, being a pureblood means nothing to you then, Heir Black?” Everyone turned to the voice to see an angry Millicent Bulstrode. 

“Ahh, Heiress Bulstrode, I was quite surprised that you wanted to join, but to answer your question, no I don’t care about blood purity as most purebloods are inbred who are damaging both magic and the country and refuse to listen to reason but don’t get me wrong, I understand why Purebloods are clinging to the old ways; because it’s their heritage but it shouldn’t come at the cost of the Magic itself.” I Replied flatly. 

“So, you’re light aligned then?” She asked with an ‘I got you’ smirk on her face, I just chuckled a little. 

“I wouldn’t say that, I would say the coven is more Magic aligned, neither light or dark nor grey but I would suspect Dumbledore would call us Dark while Malfoy would call us Light, labels are only that. Actions speak louder than words ever will.” I let my words sink in before speaking again: “This Coven is a family, we do not hurt our family, if you accept the family you will find companions and friendship, but if you ever want to leave then the door is right behind you. The only vow you will ever have to make is the same one all will be asked to make; it’s a basic I promise not to tell vow, as a Coven we will be creating spells, gathering our form of family magic but you will only gain access to our knowledge and magic when you take the vow, but don’t worry you don’t have to take it today. 

“Before we start the party, we are a Coven with a hierarchy. I, of course, am the head of the Coven but if for whatever reason you cannot find me then Hermione and Daphne are next in charge being my right and left hand then followed by the Parvati twins. Now, unless there's any more questions, let us celebrate.” 

With that, food and drink appeared and the fun began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hoped you enjoyed the story
> 
> feel free to comment and give advice
> 
> stay safe and have a nice day

**Author's Note:**

> hoped you enjoyed the story
> 
> feel free to comment and give advice
> 
> stay safe and have a nice day


End file.
